Multi-phase DC-DC converters include several active and passive components, including power stage packages, for regulating the voltage of a load such as a processor. Each power stage package is coupled to the load by an output inductor. The components of a multi-phase DC-DC converter, including the output inductors, are attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) together with the load. The PCB has various electrical pathways for electrically interconnecting the DC-DC converter components, including electrically connecting the power stage packages of the converter to the load. DC-DC converter power stage packages are conventionally attached to a PCB in the same plane as the output inductors, increasing the size of the PCB. Also, conventional layout design practices for PCBs further complicate such an arrangement of the multi-phase DC-DC converter components.